A Messed Up World
by maddy styles 23
Summary: "David? Is my wing supposed to be bent this way?" I asked wincing. "Um… I don't think so… I think we should stop for the night." David replied.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is going to be shorter; I want to see what you think of it. please read this and review! Thanks!

"David? Is my wing supposed to be bent this way?" I asked wincing.

"Um… I don't think so… I think we should stop for the night." Jay replied.

You probably want to know what's going on right now.

Ok, so a bunch of freaking Erasers came out of nowhere and attacked us. We were fighting like there was no tomorrow. Kicking, punching, and the occasional ripping out of a throat.

I think I should introduce myself. My name is Carmen. I am definitely not normal. I have a normal appearance- long, straight, light brown hair, blue-green eyes, thin figure, tan skin. Well, I look normal except for my 14-foot long wings. Yeah, I said _wings_.

You see, I wasn't born the normal way. I was made in a test-tube. Pretty sad right? I have no parents, no family, nobody. But, I do have my group.

Over the years, I have gone around the country and rescued more mutants to join forces with. I have currently found 3 others that survived. There were more, but they didn't make it.

Here is my group:

There's me. Plain old me. The leader. The "mother figure". I think I am about 6 foot tall (don't ask why I am so tall, I don't know!) I am about 95% human, 3% hawk, and 2% cat. I have wings, and when needed, I can bring out my cat claws. They are very useful when trying to bribe and to blackmail people. My wings are a beautiful light brown with white and black specks all over. I am 15 years old. Yeah, out here all alone with only a 15-year-old to lead you? Not the best place to be.

There's David. My second in command, my right hand man. My best friend. The "father figure". David is 15 also. He has stunning blue eyes, and light blonde hair. It is cut short, and it flips out a bit in the back like he was wearing a hat. His skin is a bit pale. I think he is about 6 foot 1 inch tall. He will always have my back, so don't mess with me. David is 95% human, 3% hawk, and 2% shark. He has shark teeth which he can use to eat ANYTHING (no joke), and to rip out a throat when needed. David also has wings like me. They are a blonde color with black specks here and there. I would say that his wings are about 15 feet across. Yeah. I wouldn't mess with him either.

Then there's Emma. My little angel. She is 7 years old. She has dark brown hair that goes down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. She has olive colored skin. She is 95% human, 3% hawk, and 2% mouse. She has the cutest little mouse ears on her head, and they are dark brown so you don't see them unless you are a creeper and are all up in her space (David would kill you, just so you know) and are looking at the top of her head. He has dark brown wings that are about 9 feet across. Even if she is an angel, don't mess with her. She can SMELL people coming from a mile away.

And then there is Maddy. My hockey obsessed 12 year old. She is always talking all about the Chicago Blackhawks, her favorite team (yeah, I know she has good taste!). Her phone has a ton of pictures of Jonathan Toews, her favorite player on the team, and he is the captain. She is always saying that he will wait for her and she will marry him and they will live happily together forever. I have never had the heart to tell her that he will probably think she is a freak and never give her a second glance. Anyway, she has wavy black hair that goes down to her shoulders. Her eyes are a dazzling sea green color. She has olive skin like Emma. We think that they might actually be related, but we probably never know. Maddy is 95% human, 3% hawk (much to her liking), and 2% tiger. She has jet-black wings that are about 12 feet across. She can also shift into a tiger (with the wings) when we need the extra person ripping out pieces of people.

Anyway, back to the story.

"But, I want to get back to Emma and Maddy. I'm not so sure they can fend off more Erasers if they come back," I told him.

"I know, but how are we going to get back? I think you might have broken your wing, so you can't fly," he said.

"You could… carry me!" I proposed hopefully.

"Oh, no! I am not going to-" he started.

He's had a not-so-secret crush on me for a while, and I can usually get my way if I try.

I gave him a " please, please, please carry me and I will be so, so, so happy" looks. I could already see him start to change his mind.

"Ok, fine. But only this once," he said.

_Oh, sure David. _I thought.

I walked over to him and let him pick me up.

"Lets go home," I said.

"Yea, lets go," said David as he ran off towards the edge of the cliff. At the last moment, he started to flap his powerful wings and he started to fly home.

Do you like it? Please review. I will only update if people review my story! Please, please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks to the ****3**** people who reviewed!**

**hockeygrrl19: Thanks for all your support for both my stories!**

**WolfgangMark: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think the Blackhawks are a good hockey team. Also, sorry about forgetting the disclaimer!**

**Ereader64: Thank you also for your support for both my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Maximum Ride (I wish I did!).**

I am sorry if I mislead you and you thought we had a house. Ha! If you call a cave out in the middle of nowhere a house, then sure.

After about a 4 hour flight back home (we got lost ok?), we came to our "house". Maddy had fallen asleep watching the Blackhawks game on her phone (the score was 4-0 Hawks), and Emma had fallen asleep reading. Typical Maddy and typical Emma. Ok, everything was normal here.

"Thanks again, Davi," I said for the billionth time.

"It's no problem," he said. "You are just a bit heavy…"

"Hey!" I protested.

"I'm kidding! Now be quiet. Let Maddy and Emma sleep."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna turn in. You have the first watch. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Do I have a choice?" he said.

"Nope! G'night David! See ya in the morning!" I said laying down next to Emma.

I was woken up by the sound of gunshots.

_This can't be good._

I got up to see what the h-e double hockey sticks was going on. I quietly crept to the mouth of the cave and almost stepped on David in the process. He always falls asleep on the job. I peered out of the cave shaking my head.

Out side two Erasers were flying toward our general direction. I doubted they knew we were here. I crouched lower to the ground to see what the heck they were up to.

"Are you trying to kill me?" asked Eraser 1, the larger of the two.

"No, but maybe I should! You just can't go around and expect us to listen to you, Mike! You let the two freaks get away with only one broken wing!" said Eraser 2.

_Those are the Erasers we fought. I'm guessing they are great friends!_

"No! I was covering the boy, David I think. You were supposed to cover that girl, Carmen! You did worse than me. Poor little Troy can't capture a little girl!" said Mike the Eraser.

It took everything I had not to lung out of this cave and rip them to pieces. _Little girl_? Are they trying to get themselves killed?

But, by the time I went back to eavesdropping, they had already flown over our cave. Whatever, less for me to handle.

I really wanted to go out and just fly, but my busted wing kinda was a problem. Thank god that we heal fast. I should be able to fly in the morning.

I outstretched my wings to look at my jacked-up wing. It hurt a little, but not as much as before. It was back to its normal position, thanks to David who bent it back to normal (it hurt A LOT).

I looked over at David. David who always had my back. David who had literally know me most of my life. David, my wing man (he, he. Get it?), my best friend. What if we did get together? I mean, he likes me. I don't really know what I feel about him yet though.

I glance around at Maddy and Emma, who were snuggled up on either side of David. Poor David, the only boy in our group. He really is a ladies man.

I think I need more rest. My eyelids feel really heavy, and I can't stay awake…

"Get up Carmen!" said a familiar, sweet voice. "Com'on! David made breakfast!"

Emma was obviously trying to get me up. When would she learn that I get up when I feel like getting up? I don't just get up when other people want me to get up; I get up when I get bored of sleeping.

"Well if Carmen won't get up herself, I'll get her up," said David. Oh god. He wouldn't _dare_.

"You have five seconds, Carmen. I swear, I'll do it if you don't get up. Five. Four. Three. Two. One!" said David.

David ran over, kneeled down beside me, and started to _tickle _me. When somebody _tickles_ me, it pisses me off.

"Stop! Hee, hee! David stop it! Hee! I can't take it! Hee, hee, hee! Your dead meat!" I said as I snapped open my eyes and sat up fast.

"You can try but you'll never catch me!" he said running to the cliff and flying off.

I had no idea if my wing was healed enough to fly, but I had to get David. You do not tickle me. It's suicide.

I ran to the edge of the cliff, stretched out my wings and took off. David had a few second head start, but I caught up to him quickly.

I then flew up a bit higher, until I was flying right above David. Then I just dropped right onto his back.

But, it caught him in surprise. He had his wings pinned onto his back, and we started falling, fast.

"Get off me!" he yelled over the sound of the wind.

"Not until you apologize and promise to never do it again!" I yelled back.

"Ok! Ok, fine! I'm sorry! I promise to never tickle you again!" he yelled. Did he sound, scared?

_Yeah, sure. He won't tickle me again? Please._

So I got off of his back and let him fly again. He dropped about 30 feet before he started flying.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" he said shooting towards me.

"Oh crap!" I said turning and trying to get away.

I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me towards him. He then held me, bride style. I looked into his striking blue eyes. Oh my god.

I knew how I felt now. I really liked him. He was dreamy, perfect, and mine.

Then, he started to move in. I did the same. It wasn't long until our lips touched. We were both a little startled at first, but then really got a feel that this was really happening, and I was enjoying it.

When we finally broke apart, we just looked at each other and smiled. He was mine, and I was his. What could ruin this moment?

Well apparently a lot could.

Did you like it? Please review! :D 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys!**

**Ereader64: I love all your reviews for my stories!**

**hockeygrrl19: Thanks for reviewing and loving my stories!**

**ShimmerWolf: Thanks so much for liking my story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Maximum Ride (I wish I did!).**

At first, David didn't see what was going on. The problem was coming from the other way than he was looking.

The two Erasers from earlier were flying towards us, with guns. Yeah, guns. Where the h-e double hockey sticks did they get guns? We are in the middle of freaking nowhere. Where do you get guns?

Anyway, I leaned into David and whispered to him. "There are two Erasers coming at us. Don't look back, just fly away from here."

"What about Maddy and Emma?" he whispered.

"We're gonna have to come back and get them."

"Ok. Should I put you down?"

"No. It's just a waste of time. Just fly!"

David can fly REALLY fast. Like, faster than the fastest racecar. And that's FAST. Before long we had left the Erasers in the dust.

"Can… we… stop…?" David puffed.

"Uh, I think we can. I don't see them behind us." I replied.

He landed in a cave (not the one we live in), and we sat down. I felt bad that I had made David carry me all the way here, because I am guessing that we flew about 50 miles.

"David, I'm so sorry that I made you carry me that far," I said.

"It's nothing. It was no problem."

"Yes, it is. I made you fly all the way here carrying me!" I said.

"It really wasn't-" But I cut him off by kissing him.

It was only a quick peck on the lips to shut him up, but when I pulled away, he put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me to him, and kissed me more deeply. God, it would always surprise me when he does that.

I could tell he really wanted to heat things up, and what the heck. His tongue made it's way into my mouth, and I didn't resist. He pulled me onto his lap, and then he laid down on the cold stone floor and pulled me right down with him. His strong arms were now around my waist, keeping me tight against his body. It was only the first time we had been alone together like this, and it felt… normal. Before long I had fully given into his French kiss. God, I loved this so much!

We were so focused on each other that we didn't notice the two Erasers that walker in.

"Well, well, well! Looks like some people want kids!" sneered an Eraser.

I pulled away from David, and I had to wipe the spit from my mouth.

"Are you blind? We are fully clothed, and we're 15! Why would we be making kids?" I asked, rather disturbed.

"Yeah, Troy. Why would they?" asked the other Eraser who must be Mike from earlier.

"Shut up, Mike! But really guys, you were probably at 2nd base, goin' onto 3rd, then to home." he said to use with a grin. Eww! "I remember when my wife and I made the pups-"

"Do not go there!" I yelled, covering my ears. "Now get out of here before I kick your a**!"

"Ohh… looks like you got a feisty one here, boy. Now lets go! We don't have this much time."

The two Erasers were deadly fast. They both took one of my arms, picked me up, and started to fly off.

"David! Help!" but the other Eraser had knocked him out cold. Great, there goes my help.

They started to fly away with me when somebody interrupted them.

"Stop right there! Give the girl to me before I kill both of you!" said a VERY familiar voice.

_Ohh crap!_ I thought._ This is gonna get VERY interesting._

The two Erasers turn on their heals (kindof, we were flying… you get the point), and faced the boy who had spoken. When I saw him, I felt all the color drain from my face.

"Brent?" I asked, hoping I was wrong.

"Hey babe!" said my ex-boyfriend.

**Did you like it? Please review! I'm not going to update until I get 10 reviews! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

I just edited some stuff in my story, so it is the same, but I changed Jay to David. I like the name David better than Jay. Anyway, sorry about that… enjoy.

**PS- Sorry it took so long to update, I had 5 projects to work on at the same time! Urg! My teachers are so mean! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Maximum Ride (I wish I did!).**

"Looks like we have a little love triangle here, Troy! I think this is gonna get interesting!"

"Oh! Fun! Now shut up and move out of our way kid," said Troy.

"Why should I? You are holding MY ex-girlfriend hostage," said Brent.

_OMG! Guys can be so annoying sometimes!_

"Brent, you have two choices. You can leave. Or you can save me. Pick now," I said.

Brent lunged forward, catching the Erasers off guard. I was able to get away, and I turned around ready to fight. Troy was coming at me, and I brought out my cat claws.

_This is gonna be more fun than I've had in a LONG time!_

I Eraser threw a punch at me, and I easily dodged it and scratched his arm. He yelped in pain but kept fighting.

"Is the little puppy hurt?" I asked.

"I'm gonna make sure you never see daylight again, you freak." Troy lunged at me, but I cut open his neck with my claws.

"How's that working out for ya?" I asked as he fell to his death.

Brent had already beaten the other Eraser, and was watching me.

"So, how long have you been stalking us, Brent?" I asked.

"I just happened to fly by as they were carrying you off," he said calmly.

"Yea, sure. Lets go back and get David," I said starting to fly off.

"Why don't we just stay here and be together? I know you want me back, Carmen," he said.

"Why would I want you back after what you did to me?" I yelled. "I would NEVER want you back, even if we were the only two people left on Earth!"

I must confess that what Brent did to me and my group was probably one of the most disturbing this I have ever witnessed.

**I will post the rest tomorrow or later this week. Sorry this was like, super, super short. You don't have to review, but if you must… then go ahead. Wait a few more days and I will finish the chapter. THANKS! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys. I no that you have been waiting for me to update for a while, but I had no time! I'm so sorry. Anyway, you might have gotten all excited when it said I updated and stuff, but I was just changing all of the Jays to Davids. So sorry about that too. So, please enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Maximum Ride (I wish I did!). I also am not promoting McDonalds. :P**

I remember what Brent did to us like it was just yesterday. I actually happened about 3 years ago. It was right before we had found Maddy and Emma. Brent, David and I were hiding in Winnepeg, Manitoba (that's in Canada, just so you know), and it was about 12:30 am. Back at that time, I was still dating Brent, and we had been dating for about 2 mounths. It was my birthday. We sat around in our tree, eating the McDonalds we stole from some old guy that was walking down the street. I feel sorry now ok? Geez. Anyway…

We were all eating. I had a Big Mac, Brent had a Double Pounder with cheese, and David had a Southern Style Chicken Sandwhich.

"I need to get some fresh air, I don't feel so good," Brent complained to us.

"Oh, I'll come with you," I said standing up.

"Just stay here babe. It's your birthday. I'll be fine." Sometimes, it was scary how he could change your mind for you.

"Ok, fine. But be safe. I don't need you dieing on my birthday," I said. Then, I gave him a kiss and he took off.

"What do you see in him?" asked David.

"What do you mean?" David had always been jelous that I choose to be with Brent instead of him. He had liked me for a while, but I let them fight it out for me. Brent asked me out first, so I went out wit him.

"He's so mean to me. He also doesn't do anything for us. He just stands around, eats, and sleeps."

"What? I have never seen him be mean to you. And also, he does do things for us. Who stole the McDonalds?"

"He did. Ok, that's one thing. What else-" He never finished that sentence.

_What the h***? _I thought as David fell to the floor and clutched his chest, right below his left shoulder. David still has a scar from it. On hot days when he takes his shirt off (still gives me butterflies seeing all his muscel), you can see it. It always reminds me why I ever left. I turned to see what happened.

What I saw and what happened to me broke me heart forever. There stood Brent, with a gun in his hand. He was smileing evily. I just stood there, in shock. I couldn't believe it. Did this really happen? I felt tears in my eyes.

"Brent? W-what are you d-doing?" I asked. This was too much for me.

"Doing my job." Then he aimed and shot me too.

I fell to the ground, and I herd a huge THUD when I hit the ground. David had gotten up and was leaning over me, trying to see if I was ok. I felt a terrible pain in my leg, and I look down at it and I saw it was bleeding like crazy.

"Carmen, you can do this, don't close your eyes. NO! Don't you dare-" Then my eyes shut for what I thought was the last time.

I came out of my flashback. I was glaring at Brent. Oh, how I hated him. I was surprised that I had been this calm twards him.

"What did I ever do to you?" he asked not-so inecently.

"'What did I ever do to you?' Are you kidding me? You know what? Just get out of here before I kill you." I brought out my claws.

"Fine b****." And with that he was gone.

**I hope you liked it. Sorry I was more of a flashback than anything else, but I will try to update soon. THANKS! :D**

**Ps- sorry about any spelling errors there may be, my spell check isn't working. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't been updating, its just that I have been having writer's block, and its summer, so I am being lazy. So, please enjoy this chapter, and I will try to update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Maximum Ride (I wish I did!).**

I stood there, shocked, hurt, and shivering. Why the hell would he ever think that I would want him back? He is one screwed up dude.

"Dave, let's go back and get Emma and Maddy. We need to find a new place to stay."

"Yeah, lets go."

It took about an hour and a half to fly back to our cave. Maddy and Emma were sitting in the back of the cave together.

"Carmen! David! You're back! What happened?" Maddy asked as we walked in. Emma ran over and jumped into David's arms. Awww… Emma is so cute…

I told Maddy what happened (minus the kissing), but I think she figured that part out.

"Well, we are gonna need to go find another place to live. The Erasers came here too." Maddy then tells me and David what has happened while we were gone. Basicly, they ate all the food, watched the Blackhawks game (good game by the way, nice 5-3 win), and took out some Erasers. I also have to have the 'talk' with Emma. Oh, what fun. "They are going to come back. I say we get as far away from here as possible."

"I agree. Lets go," I say with a nod.

David picks up Emma because her wings are too small for her to use yet. She can fly a few feet off the ground, but not a few thousand feet. I turn around to make sure we didn't leave anything behind. Nope.

"Ok, let's blow this joint," I say to my group.

The first few hours of the flight we talk a bit. Just kinda chat about random things, like what are favorite kind of pie is and our favorite kinda of ice cream. Emma brings up me having babies with David, and we all quickly decline, and stop talking, Its just to awkward now.

"What do you guys think about Chicago? I know some people who could get us into a hotel for free."

Maddy is the first to say yes. "Oh my f***ing god yes! We are going to Chicago! Maybe we could get into a game…" Maddy goes off and tries to think of a plan in her head.

I glance at David and we both smile. She has no idea that we got tickets to the game for Maddy's birthday. She is gonna flip.

We arrive in Chicago, and it must be around 11:30 PM. The city is amazing all lit up at night.

"We are almost at the right place guys, just hang in there," I say to everyone.

I can already see that Emma and Maddy are exhausted. Emma fell asleep in David's arms, and Maddy is about to fall out of the sky.

I can already see the hotel's sign and we are walking through the front door soon after. I walk to the front desk and I see the person I was looking for.

"Hey Max, got any extra rooms? We are kinda desperate."

Maximum Ride turns around and smiles at us and smiles.

"Welcome back guys? What's new?"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will update as soon as I can. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Please enjoy! **

**Just as a side note, the books Fang and Angel never happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Maximum Ride (I wish I did!).**

David POV

Ok, so before the story continues, you might want some answers. Like how the hell we know Maximum Ride. Well, I will tell you.

Back when I was a boy… just kidding. Those stories are always really boring and stupid.

Back when Carmen and I were still locked up in the school, Max and her boyfriend Fang were in cages next to us. We became friends instantly. But, when we broke out, they went back to help other mutants. We didn't have the strength, skill, or courage to, so we left. A few years ago, we got back in touch when they saved Max's mom. So now Max works at this hotel and we can get in for free. Its pretty nice.

**Carmen POV**

"Max!" squeiled Emma. She ran forward and gave Max a huge hug. Emma has always love Max. David took advantage of that moment and intertwined his fingures with mine. I looked at him and smiled. _I could get used to that, _I thought.

"Hi Emma! How are you?"

"Good. I missed you Max."

"I missed you too. But, I think we should wait until morning to play. Its way passed your bedtime!" says Max.

"Come on Emma, we can play with Max and everyone else tomorrow," says Maddy taking Emma's hand.

"Ok," she says sadly.

"You guys are in room 1112. That's on the top floor. Here Maddy, you can have this key," Max says handing Maddy a key. "And you guys can have these," she says handing me two keys.

"Ok thanks Max, and goodnight," says Maddy trying to lead Emma to the elevators.

"Goodnight Max!" says Emma. She runs over and gives Max another hug.

"Goodnight," Max replies.

As Emma and Maddy walk into the elevator, Max noddes twards are hands.

"Are you guys finally together?" she askes, dramaticly gasping and putting her hand over her mouth.

I laugh. "Yeah, I guess so," I smile at David, and he squeezes my hand.

"Awww… I knew you guys would get together eventually! That is so cute!" When I give her a questioning look, she adds, "I'm serious! Ok look, I've been hanging around Nudge latly, and she kinda rubbed off on me."

David and I both go, "Ohhh…" at the same time.

"So, besides see me, why are you guys here?" asks Max.

"Well, we had a run-in with some Erasers earlier, and they found our camp, so we had to relocate. But, we also have the Hawks game to go to for Maddy's Birthday, so we thought we would come here to Chicago," David says before I can begin.

"Oh, right! That is gonna be soooo fun! Ohh.. she is gonna flip!"

"Yeah, I can't wait," I tell her.

"So where's Fang?" David finally asks. I have been wondering too. They are usually really close to each other,

"He's out and a 'Guys Only' night with Iggy and Gassy. If they are where I think they are, I'm gonna kill them…" says Max, walking away to go find them.

"Well, the kids are up in bed, what do you want to do?" asks David.

"I don't know…"

We stand there and think for a minute.

"Oh! I know! We should go to the lake! It will be so pretty at night with the skyline on the water," I suggest.

"Sure. That sounds awesome."

So David and I go outside, run around back, sneak in a quick kiss, and then take off for the lake.

Within a minute we are at Buckingham Fountain by the lake. We land among the trees, and walk to the fountain.

"Wow. Its even more beautiful than I thought," I said.

"Yes, and so are you," says David being all sappy.

"Aww… stop it you," I say bumping his shoulder with mine.

"Should we go walk along the lake?" He asks me.

"Sure," I say.

As we walk along the beach, in the sand, we talk about random stupid things. I guess we look like any normal couple. I wish it were true. How much simpler would are life be if we had no wings? No special powers? If we weren't freaks? I have thought about it many times, but never actually talked to someone else about it.

"Hey, David?"

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Have you ever thought about what are lives would be like if we were normal?"

This takes him by surprise.

"Well, of course I have. I thought that maybe we would be able to have a normal life, with normal dates. Before you interup that part, I meant not having to worry about Maddy or Emma or being attacked by Erasers." I was about to ask what he thought we were on right now. A normal date. Now I see what he means.

"It would be nice, but we don't have to worry as much as we used to, since Maddy and Emma are older now… We don't have to worry about them. Remember, they beat the Erasers back at the cave."

"I know, but we still have to worry if they come. They could come any time." I can figure out his tone. It's a mix of anger, hurt, tiredness, and longing.

"Well, right now we seem to be ok. I don't see any Erasers. And, if they did come, we would see them. Look at how much sky we can see-"

David cuts me off by putting his hand on the back of my neck and pulling me in for the kiss. It feel wonderful not having to worry about Erasers or Maddy or Emma. We only need to worry about right here and right now.

David pulls back and kisses my forehead. "I'm getting tired. Maybe we should head back."

"Ok, I say. That sounds good."

David and I fly back to the hotel, holding hands, and we fly in through the window to our hotel room.

Maddy is alseep in the bed by the door with Emma, and they are sprawled out so there is no room left. We don't want to wake them up, and we are so tired that David and I just flop right into the other bed and fall asleep.

The next morning, I am the first up. Maddy and Emma are in the same possitions, but David has put his arm around me and my head is resting on his arm. I am curled up into a ball at his side.

I carefully crawl out of bed and take a shower. As I am drying off. I hear Emma wake up, then she woke up Maddy in the prosses, and of course, Emma goes and suggles in with David, which wakes him up. So by the time I am dressed, everyone is up.

"Guys I have an idea of what to do today." Everybody looks up to listen. "Please hold all comments and question to the end Maddy." She nods her head. "I say we walk around to day and shop. First, I want to walk down Michigan, and we can go to the shops there. And yes, we can stop at the Blackhawks Store." I say before Maddy can explode from having to wait to ask that. "Then we can go where ever. Now, any questions or comments?"

"Just one thing," says Maddy. "We need to be back in time for the Blackhawks game. Its at 5:30. I don't want to miss it. Just promise we will be back here so I can watch it."

"Yeah, of course. Ok, lets go!"

So first we stop at the Blackhawks Store and Maddy buy a new Blackhawks jersey (it had Toews (pronounced Taves) on the back). Then we just kinda walked around to different stores. I felt bad for David because it was mostly girly clothes stores, so I promised I would pay him back later.

As we were walking down Lake Street, I look at my phone. Its already 2:30. I walk to David and intertwine my fingures with his. "We need to leave now so we can get to the game on time," I say quietly.

"Ok, I will carry Maddy as we fly there and you carry Emma. That way I can make sure she doesn't peek."

"Deal. Let's go."

We walk faster to catch up with Maddy and Emma.

"Guys, we have a surprise for you. But, you need to close your eyes Maddy. David will carry you there, and I will carry Emma." I can already see that they are SUPER excited.

We make sure to cover Maddy's ears when we get to the United Center all the way up till we get are seats. We have great seats. 3rd row and right in the middle behind the Blackhawks Bench. Now, Maddy can give fist bumps to the players as they walk in to the game.

"Its kinda cold in here," Maddy says. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes," I say.

When Maddy opened her eyes, you should have seen her face.

**Ok, well that's it for this chapter. I will update soon. I still can't believe I have just updated two day in a row. **

**I can do great things. Well, I hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I am so excited that I go this chapter done. Also, just as a side note. If you get kinda confused about the rules of hockey in this chapter, just Google search "The Rules of Hockey". It should clear thing up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Maximum Ride (I wish I did!).**

Maddy broke into a huge grin, and started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh my god! I love you guys! You're the best! Good thing I brought my new jersey…" Maddy started chatting with Emma about everything. I turned to David.

"We really outdid ourselves this year, huh?" I said grinning.

"Yeah good choice," David replied. Then, he kissed me and pulled me into a hug. I saw Maddy and Emma looking at us and smiling.

"Aww… You guys are so cute together!" said Maddy.

"Yes they are," said a voice from behind me.

I pulled out of the hug and turned. Max and Fang had shown up.

"Max! Isn't this awesome? I can't believe it!" Maddy says running to give her a hug.

"Its super awesome!" she replied.

David goes over and does one of those hand-shake-man-hug things with Fang. "Hey, what's up?" he asks.

"Nothing much," Fang replied.

"Fang!" says an eager voice from behind me. Emma runs forward and gives Fang a huge hug. He is the only person she loves as much as Max.

"Hey Emma. How about we go walk around for bit?"

"Ok!" she said eagerly.

I laughed to myself. Emma is so cute.

"I'm gonna go with Maddy so she can pick out her present. We'll be back before the players come out to warm up," Max says to me.

"Ok. Have fun!" I call after them.

"Hey Dave," he turns to look at me. "Do you have our jerseys?"

"Yeah, I have them right here," he said pulling them out of a bag.

Then we put on our matching Brent Seabrook jerseys. We would have gotten Jonathan Toews jerseys, but Maddy wouldn't let us. Oh well, Seabrook is awesome too.

We sot down and David does the whole thing where he yawns and outs his arm around me. I laugh. David looks at me questioningly.

"You can just put your arm around me, you know. You don't have to put on a show," I tease him.

"Oh really? Well, can I do this too?" he asks. Then he leans in and kisses me.

"I guess you can… I don't know if I will let you though," I say.

"Well, I guess your just gonna have to get used to it then," David said. I laugh and roll my eyes.

We argue for a bit about the yawning show. When I made it clear that I had won the argument, we started to discuss the up coming game. We both agreed that the Blackhawks were going to win. But, I thought that Toews would score the most important goal(s), and he thought that Sharp would.

"Its gonna be Toews. Just wait and see," I say to David. Then, I hear a high-pitched, adorable laugh. I turn to see Emma and Fang coming down to our seats. Fang has four drinks, and Emma had her own.

"Just a bit thirsty, Fang?" I tease.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Just take your drink and shut up," he laughs, handing David and I our Coke.

"Thanks," David and I said, taking our drink that we were going to share.

"Carmen?" Emma said, turning to me.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Are you and David boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Well… um…" I stammered. I turned to David. He was watching me closely, waiting for my response. I turn back to Emma. "I don't know sweetie. Its kinda in-between right now," I said simply.

"Do you want David to be your boyfriend?" she said curiously.

"Well…" Now David was anxious. "Yes, I would love it," I said. I felt myself blush.

"In that case," David started. "Would you be my girlfriend, Carmen?"

"Of course," I said, smiling. He then leaned in and kissed me.

"Eww!" giggled Emma. I smiled even more.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG," I hear behind us. I turn to see Maddy in heaven holding a puck, and Max is laughing. I raise my eyebrows at Max.

_Puck signed by Toews_, she mouthed. I sighed, and turned laughing. _Oh, Maddy_, I thought.

"OMG. Jonathan Toews just signed my puck, IN. PERSON!" she squealed jumping up and down. David and I chuckled. _What are we gonna do with her?_

I will summarize what happened next so we can get to the good part. I will make a list of the events.

Maddy gave high-fives/fist bumps to the Hawks as they came out

The National Anthem was sung

We watched the 1st and 2nd periods (the score was 2-0 Blackhawks, and they were playing the Dallas Stars. Go Hawks by-the-way )

It was now 4:53 seconds into the 3rd period

Jonathan Toews scored the 2 goals, so I was winning the bet

We were wondering when the bad guys would show up

Ok, now on with the story.

Jonathan Toews just scored another goal, making it a hat-trick goal (I totally won the bet ). And then all hell broke loose. Because it's our lives, right?

All of the players on the Stars started to change. Some had fangs, some had claws, and some had teeth.

I looked at David. "They're animals. Let's take 'em down!" I yelled over the crowd. They were freaking out. But, who could blame them?

"Sound good to me," David yelled back, bringing out his shark teeth (A/N: You might have thought that David always had his shark teeth out. But no, he can retract them like claws. If he couldn't, I don't think Carmen would be kissing him.). I laughed and brought out my claws. I looked around. My group (and Max and Fang) were ready to fight. "Make sure to protect other people, especially the Hawks, because they are trapped down there with them. They blocked all the exits. Good luck!" I said as everyone headed into battle.

I flew towards the ice. I made a mental note not to stand on the ice because I might slip. This would also be a problem because:

I would look like an idiot; and

I would be no help with a broken arm

I lunged after a tiger man and cut his throat from the back. He's dead. That's kinda how it worked the whole time.

These enemies disappeared when they died, like in video games. There was only one left, and it was chasing after Toews. We all let Maddy charge after the leopard man and kill him.

Toews (A/N: its pronounced Tavez, by the way. Just in case you were reading it as Toes.) turned to Maddy with a look of gratefulness and curiosity in his eyes. "Thank you… um…"

"Maddy," she said quietly. She never knew she would actually get to talk to him.

"Maddy, eh?" he said in his Canadian accent. I have to admit, it was pretty hot. "Did I sign an autograph for you before the game? Because I remember your face…"

Maddy nodded happily and giggled.

Toews raised and eyebrow at me. I mouthed to him, _HUGE fan!_ I made a huge motion with my arms to emphasize my point.

He laughed and turned his attention to Maddy. "Well thanks again Maddy. I'm glad you're such a huge fan." Then he leaned down, WAY down (Maddy was much shorter than him, especially because he was on skates and she wasn't.) and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Maddy looked like she was about to burst with joy, literally. "See you later, eh?" Maddy giggled at the "eh". He caught on and added, "And you guys should come see another game… eh?" He added the "eh" just to make Maddy laugh. This time he joined in. We got each other phone numbers so we could talk soon (Maddy said she would text him every day, and he said that he would love to text her, making her almost faint). "Well, see you guys later," he said waving.

Maddy looked like she would cry with joy, and we watched him disappear into the locker room.

**There it is! I hoped you liked it. Please review, I want to know what you think! Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so so so so so so so soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated since September! I have been so busy, I have had absolutely NO time. Well, here goes nothing...**

**Thank you to the loyal readers who waited for me to update, I LOVE YOU GUYS! You motivate me to continue writing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Maximum Ride (I wish I did!).**

"Maddy, could you please shut up? I'm trying to sleep..." I groaned across the room. Maddy has been talking non-stop about the hockey game to Emma. And David. And Me. And anyone else who will listen.

We were currently back in our awesome hotel room, and Maddy and Emma were sitting on one bed talking and playing. David and I were cuddled in the other bed trying to take a nap.

"Oh right! Sorry!" Maddy said.

I snuggled closer into David and he kissed my forehead. In a few minutes I was asleep.

**Maddy POV**

I was the happiest girl in the world right now. I just got back from the Blackhawks game, they won, I got an autograph from Jonathan Toews, and I TALKED TO HIM! I am all like :D right now!

So Emma and I were sitting on our bed playing BS (A/N: BS is a card game where you go in a circle and try to get rid of your cards. It is too complicated to explain if you don't know, sorry. Go ask somebody else! :P), and Carmen and David were trying to take a nap. They were so cute...

"Maddy! Hello? It's your turn," Emma said to me.

"Oh, right sorry," I blushed. I had 9's. I looked at my hand I had 2 9's. I put them down.

"Two 9's," I said.

"BS," Emma said.

"Take 'em!" I replied. She reluctantly took the pile of cards. Then my phone started buzzing. I looked down and I didn't recognise the number. I opened the text to see who it was, and I shrieked, and everything went black.

**Carmen POV**

I was peacefully sleeping cuddled up to David when I heard a shriek. I sat up fast in bed and hit my head on David's.

"Sorry..." I groaned holding my head.

"It's fine..." he moaned.

"What is all the noise in here?"

"Well," Emma began. "Maddy and I were playing BS, and her phone started to buzz, and she opened the text, shrieked and fainted."

"I wonder who it's from?" I said sarcastically to David.

"I dunno," he replied smiling.

I picked up the phone and read the text. I laughed and handed it to David. He laughed and said, "Oh Maddy... What are we gonna do when you are crushing on a boy your own age?"

The text said:

_**Hey Maddy!**_

_**It's me, Jonathan Toews. Just wanted to thank you for saving me tonight. You are the BEST biggest fan. EVER! ;)**_

_**I think you guys need to come to another game soon! Just tell me when you guys are available to go, and I'll hook you guys up.**_

I don't know what made her faint more: the chance to go to another game, or the fact the he was actually texting her. I chuckled again to myself.

"I think we should get her into a more comfortable position..." I started.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll get her legs..." David said.

Together we moved Maddy and rested her head on the pillows and tucked her into bed.

"Emma, it's late. I think you need to go to bed too." David said.

"Ok... G'night David! G'night Carmen!"

"G'night!" David and I said together.

We went over to our bed, climbed in, and Davis pulled me close.

"Goodnight beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight David."

Then he kissed me on my forehead, and I fell asleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Since it was pretty short, and it is only 5:51 AM, I shall try to update later today. Please review! :)**


	10. Author's Note

Ok guys, I am probably not going to be able to update until Friday becuase I am really busy this week. I promise I will update before Sunday, but I probably won't get a chance to until Wednesday... But you might get a surprise... ;)

Thanks!  
-maddy toews 19 


	11. Chapter 10

**Here goes nothing... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Maximum Ride (I wish I did!).**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I sat up in bed, and David stirred.

"Shoot! Sorry Davi..." I whispered, kissing him on the cheek. I didn't want to wake him up right now. I'm going to be a nice person and let him rest.

I rather slowly rolled out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. I was greeted by the delicious smell of perfect pancakes and sizzling bacon.

"I'm sure glad you can cook!" I said to Maddy.

"I am too. I don't think I could take another breakfast from David!" she giggled.

"Hey! I thought you guys liked my breakfasts!" David said walking into the kitchen stretching.

"Well... It's... Uh..." I tried. I wanted to put this in the nicest way possible.

"David, your breakfasts suck," Emma said.

"Emma! That was rude!" Maddy scolded her.

Emma's eyes began to tear up. _Oohhh crap... If she starts crying... This won't end well... Just like last time..._

_**Flashback**_

_A few years ago, David, Emma, Maddy, and I were hanging out at a park to take a break during one of our long flights. I figured we had to be somewhere in the Denver area._

_David, Emma, and I were on the swings, goofing off and hanging out. Maddy stood off to the side waiting for a turn._

"_Emma, can I have a turn now? You have been on forever!" Maddy whined._

"_Just a minute. I'm not done," Emma replied._

"_Well now you are!" Maddy yelled furious that she could not get a turn. She stormed over to Emma, and I sent a warning look at David. He nodded and got ready to intervene if needed. _

_Maddy walked right up and flipped the swing over and Emma fell flat on her face. David rushed over to see if Emma was ok, because she began to sob. I walked over to Maddy and gave her one of these: -_- (death glare)_

"_Seriously Maddy? You need to wait your turn!" I scolded her._

"_It was my turn on the swing and she wouldn't give it to me!" she whined._

"_ENOUGH! Maddy I don't want to hear it. You are not allowed to watch, or listen, to the next two Blackhawks games!" _David told her, obviously pissed off.

"_TWO?" she cried in agony._

"_Yes, two. And no, there is nothing you can do to change my mind!"_

_Then we all heard a high pitched scream, and looked over to where Emma was sitting on the ground. She was sobbing, and every time she cried, it became more and more high pitched and it became louder. Until..._

"_Duck! Cover your necks!" David yelled. We all dropped and covered our necks, like you would do if there was a tornado. Then I heard the shatter of glass. Emma had a new power..._

"_Maddy! Look what you did!" I scolded. "We need to leave now, or we are going to be in BIG trouble."_

_The rest of that day we spent flying in silence. Maddy was mad at us for a long time, and Emma didn't stop crying until we landed in Boston. Let's just say, it was a LONG flight._

_**End Flashback**_

"Emma, it's ok... Just you need to be nicer, ok?" I said, trying to calm her down.

"*sniffle* Ok..." she said. I exhaled deeply. Thank god that's over.

"How about we get you in the bath?" David tried. He knew Emma loved baths.

"Ok!" she squealed, obviously forgetting that she was upset not even a minute ago.

As they made their way to the bathroom, I caught David's eye. I mouthed "Thank you." He nodded and move Emma into the bathroom to start her bath.

"So... Carmen... I... Uh... I got a text last night..." Maddy started. I knew where this was going.

"Uh-huh?" I said. I didn't want to embarrass her, so I played dumb.

"Well I got a text from Jonathan Toews last night-"

"Really?" I asked, pretending to be excited.

"Yeah! Anyway, he said that if we wanted to go to another game he could get us good seats. We just need to let him know."

"Maddy... I don't know if that is such a good idea. You know what happened last time..."

"But Carmen..." she whined, "I _really_ want to go to another game. Please, please, _please_?" Oh shit. Not the puppy dog eyes...

"I don't know Maddy," I started trying to to look at her. "I need to talk to David about it."

"About what?" David asked as he came into the room and hugged me from behind.

"Maddy wants to go to another Blackhawks game."

"I don't know if we can get tickets..." He started.

"I can get tickets," Maddy told him.

"How?" he asked, obviously pretending to be confused.

"She got a text last night. From _Jonathan Toews_," I said teasing Maddy. I saw her blush.

"Oh really?" He said smiling. "Well I am guessing he will get us the tickets-" she nodded, "-but I don't think we should go again. I mean, we got attacked last time. And a lot of people could have gotten hurt, just because of us."

"Ok," she said, though we could tell she was pretty bummed. "I'll just finish making breakfast. It will be ready in about an hour," she said walking back to the stove.

"So what do you want to do for the next hour?" I asked David, turning around to look at him.

"Well I have an idea..." he started.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked him.

"Water park!" we said in unison.


	12. Chapter 11

If you didn't already make the connection, David and I love waterparks.

We raced into our rooms and changed as fast as we could. Once we were both ready, we headed down, hand in hand, to the waterpark. The waterpark had a glass wall facing Lake Michigan. The inside was themed like a tropical beach. I mean, who doesn't love Key Lime Cove?

We got down to the main level and walked into the room that the waterpark was in. A huge blast of warm, humid air hit my face and blew my hair back. At least we won't get cold when we get out of the water.

We walked around a bit looking for a chair to put our things on. We finally came across a chair that was open, and I sat down, waiting for David to come back after getting our wrist bands. I looked up and saw him coming. I took off the over sized shirt I was wearing and let my hair down.

"So what do you want to go on first?" David asked me, removing his shirt. I tried my hardest not to stare, but hey. I'm a girl too.

"I don't know. You can pick," I told him, trying to only look at his face.

"How about we go on the Hurricane?" he suggested.

"Sure. Why not?" I said, standing up. The Hurricane was a huge water ride that uses a two person raft. You basically go down a very steep, very tall, tube into a "toilet bowl" part of the ride. After that you go down the tube at the center, and it lets you out into a pool where you would give a lifeguard back the raft.

So David and I went over and grabbed a raft, then got in line. I hadn't realized how tall the ride actually was until I got in line and looked up. Not that I'm scared or anything. I was just making an observation.

We stood in line for a good half hour before it was our turn to go. Then they called us over to get ready to go down the slide. I was in front with David behind me. I sat down in the hole at the front of the raft, and I gasped when the cold water touched my butt and thighs.

"Ready?" the overly preppy blonde lifeguard asked us, flashing a smile with perfect white teeth.

"Yep!" David and I replied. THen she pushed us down the first drop.

When our day at the waterpark was over, we headed back to our room to get changed. I guess we had let our guard down because we didn't think twice about the fact that the hotel room was very, very quiet when we walked in the room. But when I was showered and changed, and it was still silent except for the sound of David walking around, I got suspicious.

I walked out of the room I was sharing with David. and walked into the living area. I didn't find Maddy or Emma playing. Instead I saw David pacing in anger with a paper in his right hand, and his left balled up into a fist.

"David, what's wro-"

"They have them. They took Maddy and Emma."


End file.
